leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:One Hundred Souls/Loose Concept - Drexler, the Grey Goo
Greetings! This is my idea for a champion. As you can see, it's more of a concept of a concept, and is a rework of a previous concept I did...so yeah that's that! I want him to be a shapeshifting champion, a la Elise/Nidalee/Jayce. His main roles will be jungler tank and assassin mage. I'd like some feedback on the ability concepts before I start doing the math on his numbers...so lemme know what you think! :D Lore In the citystate of Zaun, science is allowed to do as science pleases, and Drexler was one of many to take advantage of the leniency. He aimed to perfect "nanohextech", a swarm of microscopic machines that would have a variety of uses in medicine and in battle. As his work neared perfection, Drexler attempted to turn on his creations. Unfortunately, he underestimated their capacity. They chewed through their containment, consumed whatever they could, and replicated uncontrollably. Before he could escape, Drexler too was absorbed. However, by some miracle, the scientist retained his consciousness. This resulted in the nanobots recombining into a body for Drexler, and housing his soul. When Drexler gained control, it didn't take long for him to realize that his new metal body was a gift from his creations. With his newfound power, Drexler set about improving his technology and showing it off to the brightest scientific minds. All the greatest scientists could be found in the League, so that is where Drexler went. Abilities Passive Surplus Mass - Drexler has no mana meter, and casts his abilities from health. In lieu of a mana meter, Drexler instead has a Surplus meter. When at full health, Drexler can use his healing abilities to build surplus, and cast his abilities from that Surplus. The amount of Surplus that can be gathered is equal to a percentage of Drexler's bonus health. Melee Mode Q: Infect/Return to Me - Stabs into the enemy, injecting nanobots into their body. Within five seconds, the ability can be recast as "Return to Me" to pull the enemy to Drexler. "Infect" costs health, but "Return to Me" returns the health and an addiotional surplus. W: Shredding Spin - Transforms his arms into chainsaws, and spins his torso, damaging enemies in a radius around him. Lasts three seconds, and deals damage per second. The ability cost is healed by the first damage tick, and Drexler is healed for the following hits, with the third hit healing for a lesser amount. Enemies within the radius are slowed. E: Drill Charge - Transforms his arm into a massive drill digs into the earth. He tunnels in a straight line, and knocks any enemies at his point of exit into the air. The health cost is paid when Drexler starts tunneling, and healed for surplus if he knocks an enemy into the air. R: Shapeshift - Activating "Shapeshift" switches him between two modes. Melee Mode has faster move speed, greater defenses, and stronger basic attacks. As long as his abilities hit, Drexler can heal for more than the cost of his abilities. Mage Mode Q: Launch Claw/Ravage Them - Fires his floating claw, which deals damage to the first enemy it hits and plants nanobots into their bodies. Within five seconds, the ability can be recast as "Ravage Them", dealing execute damage to the enemy. W: Massacre Saw - Transforms one of his floating limbs into a buzzsaw, spinning it to build up damage and range. Once he launches it, it deals damage to the first enemy it hits. E: Implant Bores - Transforms his floating limbs into drills, and sends them to orbit an enemy champion. When the enemy champ is hit by another one of Drexler's spells, the drills pierce throw the enemy's defenses and lower their resistances. R: Shapeshift - Activating "Shapeshift" switches Drexler between two modes. Mage Mode increases auto attack range and dishes out greater damage. Ability Details * Shapeshifter: Drexler's Melee Mode body is humanoid, with his upper arms and legs being disproportionately thin. When he switches to Mage Mode, these thinner sections disconnect, and float above his head (kind of like Irelia's floating blades). These floating limbs change into various geometric shapes when not in use and Drexler's entire body floats, with only his head and torso being connected by his neck still. This is what allows him to use his "extra" parts offensively, and also why his attacks cost health in Mage Mode but don't heal him: he is expending mass to attack, instead of just reshaping the mass to attack like with his Melee Mode. * Melee Mode (in general): I couldn't think of clever names for the different Shapeshifter modes (or even the Shapeshifter move iteself...) so this one is a placeholder. The Melee Mode is supposed to function as a tanky jungler role, mainly dishing out CC to secure gank kills. There's a number of different combo opportunities with these abilities, and can be up to the player to decide which CC move and gapcloser is best for when. * Melee Mode Q: It's a single target spell from within melee range (Spider Elise Q, Kha'Zix Q, etc.). The pull portion I'd like to be relatively small, stunning for MAYBE half a second and repositioning the enemy a little. Probably the same distance as Naut's Q but without pulling Drexler to the foe. * Melee Mode W: I'd like for it to function somewhat similarly to Garen's E or Shyvana's W. He can't autoattack while using it, but I want it to slow enemies that are hit. The slow is refreshed for each "tick" of damage, so it lets Drexler stick to enemies and keep them close for his Q, if need be. * Melee Mode E: EDITED to add a third type of CC to Melee Mode's box of tricks, but it's the more difficult one to hit. While buried, Drexler is untargetable, but his linear path is telegraped above ground by dirt that's kicked up by his digging. This way, opponents can juke the move and avoid the CC. Still, it functions as an effective gap closer. * Mage Mode (in general): His main purpose in this mode is to dish out single target damage, either to weaken up his enemy for the friendly gank or to take out carries in teamfights. EDIT: I had to scrap the last spells I made because I wasn't satisfied how it turned out. Mage Mode is supposed to be about taking advantage of Melee Mode's CC for single target takedowns, and there was too much AoE in the old kit. So this is entirely single target damage right here. * Mage Mode Q: Linear skillshot that damages on the first hit, and implants nanobots with that hit. The nanobots can be commanded within five seconds to magic damage that is greater if the enemy is low on health. * Mage Mode W: Linear skillshot that charges like Varus's Q, but deals damage to the first enemy hit only. The longer it is charged, the further it goes and the more damage it does. * Mage Mode E: Made to function similarly to Xerath's old E. Marks an enemy for a spell to detonate. When detonated, the floating drills lower the enemy's resistences. Item Build * Ability power is a very important stat on Drexler. His Melee Mode's abilities heal more health depending on AP, and his Mage Mode's abilities deal greater damage based off of the same stat. * For boots, I think Boots of Mobility would work really well, to make his ganks frequent and strong. However, the tenacity on the Mercury's Treads is invaluable for a tank. Which brings me to the next item... * Spirit of the Spectral Wraith would be a great choice, as the spell vamp will alleviate the health costs and make him even tankier. However, if you go with Boots of Mobility instead of Mercury's Treads for boots, then you are left tenacity-less. That's no good, man, thus grabbing Spirit of the Ancient Golem may be a better choice. So it'd be up to the player to decide between "Mobility Boots/Elder Lizard" or "Mercury's Treads/Spectral Wraith". I think starting with Mobility Boots then trading them in sometime during the midgame would be a smart choice. * Spirit Visage for the awesome passive that would work wonders on Drexler. Everything it gives would be great on him. I'd imagine it'd be his main tanky item. It would make building Surplus much, much easier. * Frozen Heart or Iceborn Gauntlet could function for further tankiness, but choosing between MS slow or AS slow could be tough. The AS slow would definitely help take down carries, which is one of Drexler's functions. The MS slow would help him to stick to enemies as he chases in Melee Mode...so I guess it depends on whether you favor Melee Mode or Mage Mode. * Rylai's Crystal Scepter might be good, since it gives two stats he makes good use of, and helps him dish out even more CC. Mage Mode benefits from it especially, since all three of its spells proc the slow. * Liandry's Torment seems perfect, because of the combination of extra health, AP, and the passive that synchronizes well with both Mage Mode and Melee Mode. In Conclusion That's that! I hope you guys can help me get some solid numbers up, make this concept really accurate! Category:Custom champions